Take a little hand
by Ashortlivedlove
Summary: A world without Sesshomaru; the thought makes Rin silent. She knew the day would come, but not as soon as it did. When a prominent demoness comes to win Sesshomaru's adoration, Rin finds herself questioning just how much of an influence she really has.
1. Cumulus

****

Take a little hand

**Chapter one:**

**Cumulus **

**

* * *

**

"Rin," Sesshomaru acknowledged as she walked into the watch tower room, her small feet pattering against the floor. He had been sitting at his small table, document after document laid out before him, more thinking then actually working. He had known Rin was at the sliding screen door before she even arrived, and she had not tapped for she knew that he knew she was there. With them, there was no need for formalities.

Gazing down at an appraisal letter about his last conquest, Sesshomaru didn't look up at the brown haired young woman. As he scanned the letter, taking a moment to lightly smirk at the suggestion that they join forces, he was disrupted by the image of a lone, white flower being slid onto of the letter. Taking a moment to contemplate whether Rin had ever presented the flower to him before, Sesshomaru decided that it was new, as the scent was fresh to his senses.

"What does this one mean?" Sesshomaru asked, finally looking up at the human woman who resided with him, a warm smile forming on her lips. It wasn't the first time she had done something as that before. When Rin was living with the old, human woman from the village, the old woman had apparently taught her the Japanese language of flowers, Hanakotoba, he had come to understand. That paired up with the fact that she had a profound obsession with flowers and their meanings left for hidden messages he just sometimes didn't feel like figuring out. Rin occasionally spoke the language of flowers, and most of the time he didn't understand. Women and their inane concentrations, he would scoff.

"It's a camellia, Sesshomaru-sama. Today they blossomed beautifully, so I wanted you to be one of the first ones to see it. It simply means waiting." Rin eagerly said, clutching the sleeves of her kosode. She had taken a seat in front of him, on a small silken, red cushion.

"Are you waiting for something?" Sesshomaru decided to ask, finding Rin's conversation much more interesting then the absurd letter. Her happiness was almost tangible, he noted to himself. The simplest things had always made her joyful and happy, another thing he had come to understand in his few years of being with her. As a woman, she was very easy to please. She never complained nor was she unpleasant in any way. The only aspect of Rin's personality that he absolutely disapproved of was her tendency of trusting any and every one, finding the good in even the most malevolent being. Being that she was indeed almost an adult woman, in human years of course, she was somewhat naïve, and Sesshomaru knew he had his own self to blame. He had, in an odd way, shielded her from certain things.

"No. I just wanted to give it to you because…lately you've been a bit distant." Rin then chuckled. "Distant for you, I mean. And the flower has no underlying meaning."

If he hadn't really been listening before, the dog demon certainly was then. What was it she had said? He had been distant? Sesshomaru found himself wanting to frown. It may have been because she had noticed, and that slightly countered his earlier thoughts on her awareness, or it may have been because she was a human woman and none of his other subordinates had noticed. You see, Sesshomaru, at times, went to great lengths to shroud his emotions. He certainly couldn't show emotion in front of his men, no less, a human woman! But with Rin, occasionally Sesshomaru found himself slipping, becoming a bit too relaxed in her presence. It sometimes troubled him.

"It does have an underlying meaning, Rin."

"It is however you want to interpret it, Sesshomaru-sama. A flower is but one's friend."

And then he grasped the emotion he had been _waiting_ for. Rin had faltered slightly and he had caught it, breathing in deeply, feeling it. She hadn't come up to just give him flowers. Albeit it was a normal thing for her to do, with what he had no doubt she had by then heard, Sesshomaru was absolutely sure that Rin wanted to know, or ask about what she had heard. She hadn't because she was unsure of how he would react.

"I haven't told you for a reason, and I am considering sending you away for duration of time."

When Rin brought her fingers to her lips and chuckled, giving him a knowing, content look, her eyes suddenly becoming glassy, Sesshomaru did frown, quite perplexed by her sudden, bizarre behavior.

"Dear, dear Sesshomaru-sama," Rin softly began, smiling. "Please do not think that it bothers me. You needn't send me away. From what I've heard, this demoness sounds quite wonderful. As someone who means a lot to me, you must understand that I only want you to be content. Would it not be selfish for me to be sent away, just because it might bother me? It is unnecessary."

The Taiyoukai's frown deepened as Rin continued, almost wistfully.

"I hear that she's tall, with beautiful eyes and hair. Some describe her as an angel, only here to do the work of the gods. Why, she sounds like a lovely companion. She sounds like someone who would no doubt make you happy."

Sesshomaru heaved a sigh. Oh, Rin had it all wrong. She had more then misunderstood she had been given false information. Demonessess, especially those of canine descent, were not lovely, pleasant beings. He would admit they were very beautiful beings, some maybe even rivaling his own splendor, but other then that they were just terrible. Most were petty, mean, materialistic, and highly jealous. And those were only a few words to describe how they truly were! But, lovely? Hell no.

"Why you would want to send me away confuses me, Sesshomaru-sama. I don't spend very much time with you as it is, and with Lady Fumiko coming, I'm sure you'll be even busier…" Rin softly smiled again. "It'll be like I don't exist." It was almost as if she were trying to convince her own self.

That really struck Sesshomaru hard in the face, and it was quite obvious as that his frown turned into a glare, and he stopped tapping his claws against the table. Rin really could upset him. It was just some of her statements that maddened him to the point where he would start to act before he thought. To hear her say such foolish and ridiculous things left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Rin,"Sesshomaru grounded out more darkly then he intended. "Do not _ever_ say such foolish things again."

Rin blinked. "Is it not the truth? Sesshomaru-sama I can be honest with you, can't I?"

The brown haired girl suddenly found herself becoming increasingly anxious to the point where she could no longer hide it. It became even worse when Sesshomaru abruptly stood from his small desk and walked over to where she had been seated, his golden eyes set ablaze.

Grasping her shoulders with ease, Sesshomaru gently, yet firmly picked her up to the point where they were eye to eye. Brow to brow with a dog demon, one more powerful then his own great father, Rin felt her eyes widen as she delved into his golden ones. As she stared at him, trying not to let her gaze falter, Rin felt his immense aura wrap around her person like a blanket.

Bringing her closer, Sesshomaru firmly stated. "Do _not _say it ever again in my presence."

From the look in her eyes, Sesshomaru was almost positive that she had clearly understood. He was about to let her down, and return to his work, but Rin's next actions stopped him, making him ponder just how much of an influence he really had on her. She was giving him that soft, yet amused look again, one, a few seconds before, had not been there. Her breath wafted on his nose as she let out a small sigh. Lifting an arm, she coursed her fingers through his bangs, passed his ears and brought their heads close enough together that they were touching.

With her cheek pressed firmly against his temple, she whispered. "You do not wish for me to say it because you know it is true, Sesshomaru-sama. It's alright. You need not worry for me any longer."

"Just be happy, Sesshomaru-sama. And promise you won't forget me." She muttered, as if in deep thought. Not thinking about what she was doing and reveling in how warm Sesshomaru was, Rin found herself slowly draping her arms around his neck, enveloping the demon lord into a hug. She had not noticed the broadening of his golden eyes, nor did she notice the way his mouth slightly parted in bewilderment.

He could really feel her then. From everything beneath the thin kosode she had been wearing to the repetitive beat of her heart. His acute senses were filled with her and her feminine scent, the smell of her grief, mixed with bliss and contentment. Sesshomaru almost felt overwhelmed and it amazed him at how much of an affect she had on him. It wasn't a feeling he could just disregard, Sesshomaru realized when he tried to come back to his customary senses. He deeply breathed in, and if only for a moment, let his shoulder relax. And then what she said sank in.

"I believe I told you to refrain from saying such foolish things."

Pulling away from Sesshomaru, Rin set the tips of her fingers on his temples, and lightly pressed her lips to his forehead, more accurately on the purple, crescent moon that was etched there.

"You'll have to have mercy on and forgive me than, Sesshomaru-sama. Certain things just need to be said sometimes."

"Even those I've told you not to mention?"

Chuckling Rin nodded. "Yes, even those."

"Rin," Sesshomaru exhaled, gently setting her back down on her feet. "I'm far too tolerant with you, and I believe you realize this and use it to your advantage. What I _don't_ believe you know is who I really am and what I'm capable. I suggest you evoke the thought and not forget it."

Smoothing her hair, the young woman could only nod in compliance. "There's a big difference between who you are to you and who you are to me. In all honesty, Sesshomaru-sama, I think it is you who sometimes forgets. Now, my lord, if you will excuse me," She took a bow, and turned, smiling just as a pleased child would.

"Combative training measures, today, if I am not mistaken, and you are not too busy?" She questioned just before she left the room.

Sesshomaru glanced over at his paperwork. He did find it so, so tedious. "The standard time, yes. And Rin, you know I do not accept tardiness or lack of effort in training. Be prepared,"

"Until then, Sesshomaru-sama,"

The sliding screen door closed with a soft click and Sesshomaru resumed his accustomed posture. It was then only a moment later did he take two clawed fingers and press them against the spot on his head that she had lightly kissed. It tingled, somewhat affecting him. A curious look adorned his face once he dropped his hand away. Afterward, the dog demon decided that it was meager, nothing of any importance, and that he should just remove it from his thoughts. He found, later, that it was proving to be difficult for him.

It had been when she was almost absolutely sure Sessshomaru wasn't listening in on her emotions did Rin press a hand over her quivering mouth, and briskly walk away from the donjon, or mainkeep, of his expansive and beautiful castle. Down the stone steps she walked, hoping that nobody saw her forlorn expression. Just the fact that she had somewhat misled Sesshomaru into believing she was okay was shocking for her enough! Unless he had misled her into believing that he believed her, which was something he probably had done. Sesshomaru knew her well, Rin concluded. She couldn't hide for very long.

Quickly glancing around the courtyard of the castle complex, its various pathways leading to different sections, Rin took the one leading out back, towards the substantially sized meadow. It was rarely visited by any of the soldiers, messengers, or guests Sesshomaru had, and mainly served as a napping place for Ah-Un, the two headed demon dragon. Feeling as if she were somewhat of a falsifier, or more bluntly put, an outright _liar_, Rin wanted to be alone. For the first time in a while, she didn't feel like being around anyone. For she had lied to Sesshomaru, and thus, would lie more to anyone else she might encounter.

It had been windy that day, and the grass had grown tall enough that you could see the wind pulling and tugging at it. As Rin took a bare step on the soft ground she looked up and there was Ah-Un hovering, a fretful tilt to its two heads. And then she took out in a dart, grasping the fabric of her kosode and pulling it up around her legs. The wind whipped around her hair almost violently, the grass soft on her bare feet, and the air nearly bringing tears to her eyes, Rin felt as if she could run forever.

She stopped slowly, letting herself trip over her two feet, falling on her back. Her long brown hair spread out under her, and all four limbs were spread out. Ah-Un joined her shortly, hovering over her once more, than gently landing beside her. The large, and to those who didn't know its gentle nature, seemingly frightening beast laid beside her, his head nudging her outstretched hand.

"Must you worry for me to, Ah-Un?" Rin whispered, smiling softly as she turned her body towards the animal, sliding a hand over its snout, consoling it. "Do you have no faith in me?"

Not waiting for a response, Rin turned her back around, once again lying on her back, lazily gazing up into the sky. Large, cumulus clouds dominated the sky, and being side-by-side with Ah-Un resurfaced memories of when they would wait for Sesshomaru. Jaken would have walked away for whatever reason, leaving Rin alone with the two-headed demon dragon. She would gaze up at the clouded sky, the sun shining lightly on her face, trying to make sense of the shapes of the clouds.

"Do you remember?" She voiced to Ah-Un softly. "I've always wanted to touch a cloud,"

The craziest idea then popped into her head, and Rin was absolutely sure she had gone mad. Standing up she mounted herself on Ah-Un's back, lightly tugging on its coarse mane.

"Up, Ah-Un!" She commanded.

The beast obeyed, and up they went. Flying fast and at a speed any other human would have had a trouble accessing, Rin took a deep breath, and for a moment questioned her childish attempt at something that she really had no business doing. But then again, why not try it? She had nothing else to do, and to touch a cloud and always been a childhood aspiration of hers. Why she never acted on it was beyond her. Perhaps she had never lost her sense before. Then again, had she really lost all her sense?

"Perhaps I have," She muttered to herself as the air around her began to thin, and the cumulus cloud that she had just moments before been looking at was only a few hundred feet away from reach. Just a few minutes more, she reflected.

"A little higher, Ah-Un," Rin spoke.

In fear that she might become startled at how high up they were, Rin refused to look down, but instead continued to stare up. For a minute, she let her mind go off somewhere and closed her eyes, concentrating on regulating breathing, which had suddenly gotten a bit harder. The air seemed to part for them so easily, and Rin appreciated the cool, breeze that caressed her face. It was when she opened her eyes did she truly become startled.

Clutching onto Ah-Un tightly, Rin's eyes widened as they flew through a swirled, cumulus cloud. She found herself holding her breath. It was like…a whole different world up top! As they danced among the clouds, Rin couldn't but feel as if she were dreaming. A sleepy look suddenly embellished her face, her lips parting open. The sun seemed so close, yet not blinding. It made her feel light and free. Deciding that she would have to do it again, Rin leaned against Ah-Un, her cheek pressed against its scaly skin.

After what seemed like an eternity, Rin was suddenly jolted awake by the deep rumble of Ah-Un's gut. And then she saw the terrifying demon, soaring a few feet away from them. How foolish it seemed that they be up in the sky, just at the same time a demon was. She supposed she should have been afraid, wailing and whatnot, yelling out the name of her savior. But the moment had been a peaceful one, and she would let nothing interrupt it. And in all honesty, she was tired of being saved all the time. Was she not old enough to fend for herself?

With her chin resting atop Ah-Un's head, Rin simply gazed at the demon, feeling not an ounce of fear. They hovered as such for a while, just staring, waiting to see who would make the first move. Then, the hostile feeling was lost, leaving a one of wonder instead. As Rin stared harder at the demon, she came to realize that it really wasn't terrifying at all. She wasn't exactly sure what kind it was, but it had the long body of a snake with four legs, and the head of a dragon, or serpent of sorts. It bared no fangs, but simply watched her as she watched it. It was a dark purple, and Rin almost found it to be a novelty of a demon.

She blinked, and just as soon a flash of light emitted from the hovering demon, and there in place was that of a person. Rin felt herself lightly gasp. It had transformed! Another blink and then the person was floating in front of her, his head cocked to the side and his arms crossed. Ah-Un growled once again, waiting for her signal to attack, but she did not give it. The feeling of fright was brief and had since been forgotten.

"Foolish human woman, where does your fear lie?"

His voice was palpable, as it seemed to for a moment touch her, and then be taken away by the wind. It was very much unlike Sesshomaru's, so much in a way that she could have easily told the difference, but couldn't aptly explain why they were different. His voice was lighter, she supposed. Not soft like a woman's, but not as deep as Sesshomaru's either.

"This Sesshomaru you think of, are these his lands now? Why you freely roam my skies, free of fear, on this pet of yours confuses me. But you, foolish human woman, you have intrigued me by your lack of terror. Why is it that you are not afraid of me? I could so easily destroy you."

For a moment, Rin was taken aback. "You…you can read my thoughts?"

He raised an ebony eyebrow. "You expect me to answer a question of yours, but you have yet to answer any mine?" The indefinite demon chuckled. "Along with being foolish, I see you are also quite amusing. I once again ask, where does your fear lie?"

Rin shifted her weight on Ah-Un, rubbing its coarse mane in an attempt to keep it calm. With a thoughtful look on her face, she said: "I'm not afraid of…you because, well, you don't seem threatening. You have not attacked me, so I have no reason to fear you."

"I have not attacked you _yet_. You have thoughts of a child, and you trust too easily. I could so easily just…take you away from wherever you have come from. Tell me, is this Sesshomaru, the one who has taken such a clench on your thoughts, your lover? If so, that is unfortunate, because you see, the moment you took flight in these skies, according to the agreement the Dog General and I formulated, you became mine. And yes, I can indeed read your thoughts."

Once again, Rin frowned at his bizarre explanation. "What are you talking about? This agreement…it cannot apply to me because I know not of who you speak of. Who is the Dog General?"

"My father," She suddenly heard Sesshomaru's words whispered in her ear before she felt him strongly take hold of her waist, lifting her off of Ah-Un, and tightly against his person. Her eyes fell and she saw that they were standing on Sesshomaru's own cloud. She felt as if they could both fall at any time, but she knew they wouldn't.

"And you wonder why you lack my conviction," Sesshomaru murmured.

He then turned his frown at the demon. "You must be Kishin, the demon God of the Sky. My father sealed you away centuries ago. Someone has brought you back, and I assume you have come for revenge,"

It wasn't much of a question. Sesshomaru seemed bored, with a lack of interest in the demon. He had been through it many times. His father did indeed have many enemies. He had, to date, destroyed all of those who had dared to challenge him. The one that stood before him would be no different.

Kishin, the demon God of the Sky, narrowed his piercing green eyes. "The Dog General had a son, hm? These must be your lands, and she," He seemed to smirk. "must be one of your women. Unfortunately, because she has flown in my skies without permission, this woman now belongs to me. She is very young, so I suppose you haven't had much time with her. Tell me, is she untouched? Or have you already done away with her chastity?"

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin uttered, feeling a bit uncomfortable at how tight his grip had become. "You're hurting me,"

He ignored her. Instead he continued to speak to Kishin. "Your speech is absurd and I shall not hear anymore of it. Furthermore, I shall send you back into nonexistence from whence you came."

"It may be difficult, with a woman in your arms." Kishin pointed out, his ebony locks swaying with the wind. "Do you really wish for the rage of the gods to come upon you?"

"Your brethren no longer reign, and they have not for thousands of years. You stand alone, demon."

Kishin sneered. "I have no intention of fighting you. I simply want what is owed to me and that is this woman. I don't believe I've seen such a pretty human before. Oh, and I believe you're hurting her, she is beginning to look quite pale."

Sesshomaru took a moment to glance down at Rin, his gaze dark.

"Don't kill him, please, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin whispered, clutching onto his pant leg. "It's my fault, really, for coming up here and breaking the agreement, so…so I'll go with him. Just please don't kill anyone,"

"What agreement do you speak of?" Sesshomaru questioned, his anger rising.

"The one between him and your father. I broke it when I came up here,"

Sesshomaru sighed, his voice laced with extreme annoyance. "You've misunderstood Rin. He was banished, thus voiding whatever agreement he speaks of. He does not own these skies, as that they belong to this Sesshomaru hence forth there is no agreement, which means nothing to infringe upon. However his death is inescapable."

His protective arm fell. "If I happen to take long, call for Ah-Un."

Then his cloud disappeared and Rin was falling, the air providing no cushion for her. As she plummeted downwards, Rin watched with wide eyes Sesshomaru staring down at her, an eloquent look on his immaculate face. Reaching up, she closed her hand around his decreasing in size figure. Time seemed to speed up as she fell, the world becoming blurry. She closed her eyes, and turned face forward so she wouldn't have to witness Kishin's demise.

It might have been longer, she wasn't completely sure, but it seemed like only a few minutes later, when she opened her eyes, that she saw Sesshomaru standing in the middle of the meadow, ready to catch her freefalling form. Outstretching both arms, Rin readied herself for the impact, and when it came, she said nothing. Feeling dizzy, her stomach ached, and she suddenly jerked forward, letting go of Sesshomaru, and clutching the grass, Rin began to vomit. And then, in shame, tears began to spill out of her eyes.

"He fled," Sesshomaru said, turning away from Rin.

Sitting up, she wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her kosode. She sighed. "So you did not kill him. Th-thank you, Sesshomaru-sama. If only I had not been so foolish, the whole confrontation could have been avoided."

"Why you were so carelessly inflight on Ah-Un in the sky bothers me not. I care very little for your explanation. We will speak no more on this matter, nor will it ever be mentioned again. Understood?"

Taking a moment to swallow and wipe her face, Rin nodded, her cheeks slightly reddening. "Must you save me all the time, Sesshomaru-sama? I would like to fend for myself sometimes…really, I would. You won't be around me forever, and I can't allow myself to always rely on you."

She felt a hand atop her head. "You find your training sessions to be in vain?"

"I am never allowed a chance to exercise them."

"Then, I shall relinquish all responsibility when you find yourself in a dilemma. Remember your words to me as you have just spoken them." Sesshomaru seemed to warn.

The weight was lifted off her head.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Yes, yes, I know. Sesshomaru is rather…chatty. I had to make him that way! If he were his usual stoic, indifferent…ness, then I wouldn't have much of a story to write. Others may be able, I, for one, cannot. Tell me, though, what did you think? Was he too OOC? **

**Reviews are always appreciated! ;) Especially the crit-comment ones. **

**Also, please, how was Rin? Is her character (as I've portrayed her), likable? Whiny? Annoying? **

**Thank you for reading! I hope you come back!**

**Much love~**


	2. Fey

**Take a little hand **

**~.~**

**Chapter two **

**Fey**

* * *

It was the hottest hour of the day, the sun blazing unmercifully. The air was clear and crisp, but was no help to the heaving Rin. Breathing hardly, crouched behind a tree, and hand on her katana, she chewed her bottom lip relentlessly, hoping he hadn't found her yet.

Perhaps it was funny. Her being dressed in men's clothing, using a sword and sparing with it. Sesshomaru probably would have found it inappropriate. Before she had requested the extra lessons, the thought that he would disapprove was stuck in her mind, but Rin had gone along anyway. He was busy enough as it was, continually expanding the western territory. What she did hardly mattered and was only fleeting, Rin was sure.

"Found you," His voice echoed in her right ear.

Forced out of her mind and with a swift intake of air, Rin hastily turned and was met with a fast sword aiming for her chest. It took her a quick second to remember the correct way to counter that sort of attack, and their swords met with a loud clang.

There was a test of strength and although Rin knew he would overpower her, she attempted to push forward anyway. A soft wind blew through and past her and with it she let out a small sigh. With amused ease, her dark haired opponent stepped forward and gave one final thrust.

Her footing had been wrong! But she had realized too late and Rin found herself toppling to the ground, still tightly clutching her katana. Sweat slowly trickled down her face, leaving small trails clean in her dirt ridden face. The sun seemed to only beat harder. She closed her eyes and lightly smiled.

"Sanosuke-sensei, you've won again."

There was a difference in the harshness, Rin noted. Opening an eye, she saw that Sanosuke was standing over her, in front of the blazing sun, his brown hair swaying in the now more active wind. His sleek magenta eyes regarding her with a knowing look.

"With you on the ground, it would appear that way, Rin-sama."

Before she could reply, he had bent over and slide both his hands under arms, as if she were a child. Coupled with nonchalance, Sanosuke effortlessly lifted her and set her on her feet. Becoming quiet, he continued to adjust his own clothing.

Rin was ready to remind him that there was no need to use her name with such an honorific, she could just as easily pick her own self up, and that he treated her in manner that was much more pompous then needed, but instead she just dusted herself off. She had told Sanosuke this many times, but he continued , merely shaking his head at her saying it was inappropriate.

"Would you like to reflect on your mistakes?" Sanosuke proposed as he ran a final hand over his kosode.

She nodded, wiping sweat from her brow. It was what they had been doing for the past two weeks.

Rin was reminded of why she had approached Sanosuke of all Sesshomaru's enlisted yokai. Not only because when she was around him, she almost forgot he was a demon and she was a human, but also because he held such a coy, but pleasant disposition. She had seen him spar before and had marveled at the skill he possessed. Had you never seen him fight before, you would have assumed he didn't fight at all, but was perhaps a humble messenger!

Softly gazing at his beautiful, long brown hair rippling in the wind as they started their short saunter over to a shady spot, Rin found herself wanting to almost sigh. Where else in the world did you find males just as if not more beautiful then females? It was a novelty, indeed!

"Rin-sama," Sanosuke's voice suddenly asserted. He was waiting for her to sit.

Coming to, Rin blinked a few times to see that he had already taken a seat, his posture Sesshomaru might even envy. With a silent nod, she circled the tree and sat in his opposite direction. It was how they reflected, Sanosuke had told her when they began. Not face to face.

"When did you plan on telling me that Sesshomaru-sama was unaware that you had requested these lessons?"

There was a certain disapproving tone to his voice, and Rin knew that he wasn't exactly pleased nor did he intend to reflect. As she often did when she knew she was wrong, Rin started to lightly chew on her bottom lip. She'd best be honest.

"I didn't think Sesshomaru-sama would have minded. He's busy and doesn't always have time to teach...so I thought it'd be better if I did things myself, with help."

Sanosuke didn't reply right away. It was a couple minutes before he said, in a tone that was much softer.

"You understand that Sesshomaru-sama already knew, even before I had consulted with him? Perhaps even before you had asked."

Rin dragged her fingers against the rough bark of the tree, and nodded.

"Sesshomaru-sama has that habit of knowing what I do before I even know myself." She sighed. "He still treats me like a child."

She had let that last part slip. Rin hadn't wanted Sanosuke to know her frustration, but somehow it came out anyway. Perhaps it was because he was such a good listener or maybe because it felt good to acknowledge a part of her thoughts that she rarely revealed. Being one of kind in a place so regal and full of those who were so unlike herself, someone who she could easily confide in was difficult to attain and even keep. Of course she couldn't include Sesshomaru-sama. He knew most of what she was thinking anyway.

Surprisingly enough, Sanosuke chuckled.

"Are you not a child, Rin-sama? Compare yourself with Sesshomaru-sama, or even myself. You must admit there is a depth in years."

Finding that she didn't have a reply, Rin leaned back against the tree, voiceless. Sanosuke was right. Compared to him and Sesshomaru, she was just a child, not necessarily in appearance, but in years, experience, and wisdom. They were leaps ahead of her.

"I have no choice but to accept it, hmm, Sanosuke-sensei?" She murmured, closing her eyes. "Although, fairly soon, it won't matter."

A time of reflection, he had said.

"Rin-sama?"

Sanosuke asked, feigning ignorance. He knew exactly what she meant. Despite her feelings of being treated like a child, Rin truly didn't realize how fortunate she was. Never in his years being under Sesshomaru's command had Sanosuke seen the great yokai lord so complaisant toward a woman, a _human_ woman at that! Her lack of understanding when it came to that subject was indeed evidence of her current naivety. She had been sanctioned as special by the demon ruler of the Western lands, an impressive feat for such a petite human woman. A feat that most _demon_ females failed to conquer.

"Sometimes, I think Sesshomaru-sama really intends to send me away." Rin sounded wistful. For moment she contemplated whether or not she should reveal anything to him. But it did not take her long to decide to. She trusted Sanosuke, not to not tell anyone, but to simply listen.

She continued. "Ever since word came that Fumiko-sama was coming, I get these strange looks from the servants and soldiers, especially from the males. It's...so very odd, I don't really know what to say. And even Sesshomaru-sama, I'll turn and he'll be staring like he does when something has bothered him or weighs heavily on his mind."

"This is the true reason why you requested these lessons?" Sanosuke asked, finally getting to the root of whatever was bothering her. "To ensure that if you were ever...out of Sesshomaru-sama's reach, you would be able to survive?"

Sanosuke was unsure of whether to feel honored that she would reveal something so personal or to be concerned. Gracefully he stood up, once again making sure that his robes were in their appropriate place. He knew exactly why the male soldiers had been looking at her strangely, being that women were the minority in the castle, she stood out enough, and the fact that she was a human didn't help either. No one dared to make any advances for they knew that Sesshomaru was watching, feeling, reverberating throughout his entire castle grounds. If anything were to happen to Rin especially, he would know about it.

It was never spoken, though understood. The woman of the castle, who was revered as second in command. Although Rin wasn't directly aware, or acknowledged her role, it was she who they looked up to as the female power of the castle, even if she were naïve and still needed counseling and guidance. Sanosuke almost sighed. She refused her authority, but soon, and he sometimes wondered why Sesshomaru was keeping it from her, she would be challenged. And if she were to lose, it would affect everything.

"Walk with me, please Rin-sama."

Feeling the after affects of their previous spar, Rin took a deep breath and willed her body up. Yet Sanosuke was already by her side, and Rin took this as a sign that he really meant that instead of both of them walking, he would carry her instead, despite her protests. His silence made her slightly nervous. Was he thinking of her as foolish?

* * *

For the first time in a while, Rin appreciated the support Sanosuke granted her with, as they walked, arms linked. Coming to a comfortable stride they both continued on, the trees offering their shade kindly and the birds harmonizing, Rin felt a sense of small release.

"You think me foolish, Sanosuke-sensei." Rin gingerly stated, her luminous eyes following a dragon fly that zig-zagged across their path. She ignored the fact that he had yet to respond to anything she had said.

"Not foolish, just heedless."

"Like freesias.." She murmured, barely above a whisper.

"Freesias?"

She nodded. "They represent childishness. Fitting, isn't it?"

"Fitting for a child, yes."

Subsequently Rin was left to her own thoughts for a short while. A cape of silence was draped over them, but it was appreciated. It wasn't until they came upon one of the castle (Gates) that Sanosuke spoke once more, his voice almost hushed, she supposed in acknowledgement to her earlier statement.

"Rin-sama, would you like me to tell you a little secret about us demons?"

The question was of course one of rhetoric. He knew that she wanted to know. Even so, Rin turned her head to him, her eyes widening with wonder she couldn't hide. Carefully she nodded.

"We're miserable creatures here. Despite our attempt at imitations of human civilization, we're all quite insatiable. You see dear, demons envy human life. They're fragile, easily lost, and so very fleeting. Humans are granted the chance to focus on things demons worry nothing for, such as a partner or a family. Time is not thoughts of, because demons have so very much of it. The appreciation of life is overlooked, and what many demons fail to realize is that life _is_ beauty."

"We demons rarely find beauty in anything. Love is a word distant. But on occasion, a demon will find something that he finds wondrous and exquisite. He won't be able to help it, kami bless his poor soul. He will wish for it to remain the same, never-changing. Yet this is tragic, for nothing stays the same forever."

* * *

It were these words that seemed to frequent Rin's mind the most the rest of the day, night, and later that week. Sanosuke had left her with light smile, telling her to think about what she had said and then that speaking to Sesshomaru would be the best course of action. She felt like he had told her so much, yet so little at the same time. Did Sesshomaru-sama feel that way? Was he truly miserable? Did he really find no beauty in a world where she found so many things delightful? Had Sanosuke implied that that was how Sesshomaru-sama really felt?

"Perhaps it ties in with Fumiko-sama's coming..." Rin murmured, more to herself then anyone else, playing with a floating flower petal.

"Is there something you desire, Rin-sama?" The soft voice of her maid-servant Minh Ho called out to her, from across the hot spring. Rin smiled. Her Chinese tongue was still slightly unfamiliar with the Japanese language, but Rin found it charming. Minh Ho was on her knees, her eyes downcast, her short hair in perfect position. Pretty much everything was perfect about Minh Ho. From the way she carried herself, the pretty dash of blue accenting her eyes, to her bowing. Sesshomaru had left one year, his journey reaching beyond their homeland-. Minh Ho had returned with him, and they had been together ever since. She was indeed a demon, but young, and descending from a different race then Sesshomaru-sama did.

Sinking deeper into what felt like heaven, Rin sighed wistfully. "It seems only right if I ask you the same question. Is there anything you desire, Minh Ho-chan? Oh, did you like the flowers I left in your room? I also left those medicinal writings!"

The steam of the hot spring permeated throughout the entire room, almost like a fog, but not quite like a mist. Even so, Rin could clearly see the beginning of a smile on the lips of Minh Ho. No one knew how brilliant she was when it came to the science of medicine. Rin had been secretly retrieving papers and giving them to Minh Ho, so as that she could study, compare, and do whatever else she did.

"The flowers were lovely, Rin-sama, and the papers were sufficient, thank you."

Breathing in the sweet fragrance of the flower-littered spring, Minh Ho couldn't help but admire the facile allure of the human girl she had come to incline towards. Because she had been a foreigner, her coming was not exactly welcoming, yet Rin had spoken to her as if they had known each other for quite a while, had been out of touch, and had just reunited. She found Rin's fascination with flowers to be amusing. It gave the Western palace a fresh taste.

"Ah, Rin-sama. The Yondaime requests your presence later this evening as that his mother is soon to arrive. He tells me to tell you that she wishes to speak with you."

Another wistful smile. "That's tonight, isn't it? I suppose he thought I forgot."

Minh Ho nodded. "It is a reminder, yes."

Rin laughed lightly, finding her way towards an edge of the spring and lifting herself up. "Well, he was correct in believing so. I do wonder though, what it is she wishes to speak with me about. Have you ever seen her, Minh Ho?"

"I have not, Rin-sama."

"I owe her my life."

She had spoke before she thought. Her statement triggered other thoughts, some happy, some solemn and forlorn. But most of all, it reminded Rin of what Kishin, the demon god of the sky, had spoken to her some time before.

"_Foolish woman, where does your fear lie?"_

Rin laughed again, quietly to herself as she was suddenly whisked away to be dressed up. Through all the prodding fingers, soft whispers of her name, combing of the hair, hair ornaments, kimono wrapping, and makeup, she came to a interesting realization.

Oh, she had indeed been foolish.

* * *

**I have mulled over this for several months...:I I know, I know. It's ridiculous how long I haven't update, but it's finished. ^^; Of course, I would love what you thought of the characterization of Sanosuke! There isn't meant to be any romantic feelings between him and Rin, only platonic. I'm unsure of how I presented it though. xD**

**Btw, fey means whimsical/strange/fated to die. I thought it fit the theme of the story rather well, lol. ^_^**

**Also yes, Sesshomaru's mother will be making an appearance in the next chapter, and you will have gotten a better sense of where I'm going with this story. Although this chapter _is_ filled with a few foreshadowing thoughts. And I do wonder what Rin realized! ;) Concerning scenery and things, I really do want to go more in depth! I don't know if you've ever seen Japanese castles or gardens, but the artistic aspect of it is beautiful! I've researched it, and want a go at trying to incorporate it into the story. **

**There will be alot more Rin/Sesshomaru/ interaction next as well, and I hope to make it interesting enough so that you will keep reading! The pace should be picking up rather soon... So yeah, thoughts are appreciated and loved. **

**Until then, **

**A~**


End file.
